


Dumbledore and Gaster touch wands

by MasonMinor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: A Bit Romantic, After book 6, Crossover, Gaster is a wizard, M/M, Random - Freeform, i'm not gay, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: After falling into the core, powerful wizard and Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster meets another wizard and things blossom between them. The title is exactly as it sounds.





	Dumbledore and Gaster touch wands

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I've written so far.

After waking up, Gaster looked around confused.  _Where am I_ _?_ He asked himself.

Gaster used his wand to light up the area, as he had no idea where he was. He continued walking and walking into... nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

"Hello?" Gaster called out.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Gaster continued to call out for somebody to come. 

But nobody came.

He couldn't believe it. He was alone. He dropped his wand and dropped to his knees and began crying. He couldn't believe what had happened to him.

All he did was an experiment on determination, he didn't know it's magic would cause him to be sent to this place. Do his sons even know he's here? He tried to find a way out so he can see his family. He tried to used magic to find a way out.

But nobody came.

He had hope, hopefully his friends will find him. His sons will help find him. 

He was determined to get home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 8 days, and Gaster found no way out. He had finally given up on finding a way out. No one seemed to find a way to get him back. He was officially alone

His sons, all alone without their father. He began crying and screaming in anger. 

Suddenly, the whole room became white, but the tear faced Gaster paid no attention to it. He screamed for his children.

But somebody came.

"No point in screaming, it's not good for your voice." A calm voice spoke.

Gaster turned around and saw a tall man with a really long beard, a long nose and a British accent.

"I don't believe we've met before." The man spoke again. "'May I ask your name?"

Gaster would have been terrified of the man, but he seemed so friendly and his voice was so calm that he couldn't. Instead, he felt great shock and he couldn't believe it. Someone else was here, and it was a human. 

Gaster didn't know if this man was real or if he had finally gone insane due to being alone for 8 days and screaming and crying. 

"Are you real? Where am I? Who are you?" Gaster asked the man frantically.

"Calm down, sir." The man said. "You are not hallucinating, I am just as real as you."

"I don't believe you!" Gaster yelled.

"If you don't believe me I am real, then how would I be able to be standing and talking to you right now?" The man spoke intelligently.

Gaster had no words.

"Of course, it would make sense as to why you would think I am not real, as I am no longer living." The man said.

Gaster couldn't believe what he heard. "You're dead?!" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you must be too, if I'm not mistaken."

"I can't be, I was just working on an experiment, and things went wrong and I...." Gaster trailed off.

He started to tear up, he was dead.

"There is no need to cry, being dead doesn't mean the end of the world." The man spoke softly.

"MY CHILDREN!" Gaster started screaming. "MY CHILDREN WON'T HAVE A FATHER ANYMORE!"

The man started rubbing Gaster's back, trying to soothe Gaster. "When I died," the man spoke, "it was quicker then falling asleep. Tell me, would you want to sit here mourning forever?"

Gaster tried to say something, but didn't speak.

The man spoke again, "Your kids will live a happy life. Yes, they will no longer have you in there life, but they will remember you fondly, and you will not be forgotten by them."

Gaster surprisingly felt better. The man actually made him feel better about his situation.

"How are you so calm about this?" Gaster asked the man.

"I don't believe anger solves anything, it just continues to make things worse." The man replied.

"Are you a wizard as well?" Gaster asked. "I'm wondering, because  the whole room is white."

"Why yes, I am." The man replied. "This room was so dark, I thought I could light it up for you."

Gaster smiled for the first time in forever. "Thank you, sir" Gaster said.

"No need to thank me." The man said. "You must be a wizard as well, are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am." Gaster replied, the man giving him a sense of warmth.

"Impressive, you are a unique type of wizard." The man praised. 

Gaster actually blushed, he was not expecting praise.

"Oh forgive me, I don't think we've been properly introduced." The man said. "My name is Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. And you are?"

"Gaster, Wing Ding Gaster." 

"That's a wonderful name." Dumbledore praised, holding out his good hand.

After shaking hands, Dumbledore and Gaster became friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After becoming friends, Dumbledore and Gaster grew quite close. Their friendship was unique, they would often talk about various subjects, use their magic to summon things for entertainment, and entertain each other with jokes.

"May I ask what happened to your hand, Albus?" Gaster asked looking at Dumbledore's burnt hand.

"I wore a ring that caused a curse." Dumbledore replied.

After a few moments of silence, the two began laughing hysterically.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus?" 

"Yes, Wing Ding?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

Gaster got closer to Dumbledore and suddenly he got teary eyed.

"Wing Ding, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. "Why act like this so suddenly?"

"Albus, we've been friends for months. As I've gotten to know you and you've gotten to know me, I've grown to like you."

Dumbledore smiled, "Are you saying you never liked me, all those months we've been friends?" 

"No!" Gaster almost yelled. "I meant I like you, as more than a friend."

"I know my friend, I was teasing you." Dumbledore smiled playfully. "You see, I always liked you when I first met you. In a way, we are similar. And because of these similarities, I've grown to like you as more than a friend."

Gaster was shocked, "So you're saying that you...?" He trailed off.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "I'm saying I love you, Wing Ding."

Gaster started crying and hugged Dumbledore, with Dumbledore rubbing his back. The two then looked at each other and kissed.

It was quite passionate, with Gaster pushing Dumbledore to the floor, kissing him passionately.

They eventually stopped and started laughing after a minute of silence. Gaster eventually laid his head on Dumbledore's chest.

"Albus?" Gaster called his name.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied.

"I love you."

Dumbledore smiled, "I love you too, Wing Ding."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After months of dating, Dumbledore finally confronted Gaster.

"Wing Ding, I need to ask you some things." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Gaster asked.

"We are wizards right?"

"Yeeees."

"We have wands right?"

"Yeeees." 

"Soooo...." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Oh, I know what you're implying!" Gaster said.

"Yes, I think it is time we touched wands, Wing Ding."

"O-Okay." Gaster stuttered.

"No need to be nervous, love." Dumbledore said soothingly.

As they got closer, Dumbledore pulled out his saggy, old wand while Gaster pulled out his long, stiff wand. 

And then they put the two wands together, having them touch each other.

Dumbledore and Gaster had finally touched wands.

 

 

 

                                             THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to let you all know, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. What's that, you all don't care? Alright then, we'll just remember not to take this seriously. I'm well aware that Gaster and Dumbledore were out of character, but I don't care. I had a lot more planned for this, but I wanted to get it done so I could do other things. Yes, I love Harry Potter and Undertale.


End file.
